pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Undergunned/Guess that Nerf!
Divert Hexes will be made imba and Distortion eles will get nerfed.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 02:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :pnh will get overhauled. unbuff/renerf mind blast. get rid of automatic minion from aotl and reduce recharge to 30 seconds. put aor back to 10 energy and reduce healing--Relyk 03:04, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lingering Nerfed, Shadow fang with aftercast. SoH nerfed. Rangers nerfed(Melandru's, hunter's, keen, something else). Possible change to wells and possible nerfs of long shadow steps. Life 03:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::already nerfed lingering, make melandrus 10 energy, increase recharge of hunters to 8, reduce bonus damage from keen arrow--Relyk 03:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Did i miss an update? Anyways, they're cutting down heal to 20% or so. Life 03:15, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Palm Strike will likely get the Nuke Treatment even though it's honestly not OP'd (just most of the other 'Sin options and players against them absolutely fail, so it makes it look better than it is). --Jaigoda 03:57, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Mirror of Ice made to scale on Energy Storage, Illusionary Weapon reduced to 5e, Foul Feast's energy gain nerfed, Warrior's Endurance changed back to a stance. -- 04:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Find out on Thursdays Update! I don't think PnH is OP atm. Its heal powers aren't strong enough and you still have to bring standard monk backline. Thats why I was calling for buff of Divert Hexes. All of Relyks sound like good bets. I don't think PS sins will be nerfed just yet but who knows, same goes for WE, Foul feast is in need of nerf/ minor scaleback. --[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 05:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Most of anons things are correct, as well as mine. I got a look at one of the latest update discussions. Life 05:16, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Strength of Honor (in PvP probably), Mirror of Ice, Warrior's Endurance, Hunter's Shot, Recall/Meld, LC/FF. They usually nerf like, the reaaaally good stuff. (SoH is OP in pvp, MoI is OP, WE is OP, Hunter's is severely broken, Recall/Meld > HB and generally LC and FF are way too strong for their reckoning. SoH most likely down in damage, MoI made to be only used by ele's or something, WE probably gonna be reverted, Hunter's will be removed from PvP D:, recall/meld not sure and not sure about LC/FF either. FrostytheAdmin 07:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :just remove the 1 sec on hunters shot, thats only when people started using it.--Relyk 00:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) so much for that pvp changing update. grr was looking forward to new things.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 22:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :next week FrostytheAdmin 23:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) skills that got highlighted by players such as pnh, we, mshot etc wont get nerfed, unused elites get superbuff. thatshow anet works Terran 23:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :they did that already and it caused trouble, its too much effort to buff underused elites again--Relyk 00:58, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think this most recent buff to underused elites went too bad. Mel shot might be the most popular bow elite atm but it hasn't been so powerful that people take it over magebane/BA all the time. Same goes for PnH, its a good skill to counter the hex meta but in reality PnH builds just can't compensate for the redbar loss so people still WoH. Keep in mind my opinion is based on what i've seen in RA/TA/Minimal GvG (and i'm referring to the decent players I find in those places.)--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 01:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::Tbh PnH is massively OP. FrostytheAdmin 08:54, 9 May 2009 (UTC) i got 'dis shiz * PnH to 10 energy * Unconditional heal on woh gets dropped, conditional heal goes up * LC goes to 20% heal * WE goes to stance * Damage on steam gets nerfed * MoI gets fucked * Damage on soh gets made lulzy low --Goldenstar 01:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Half of that was the leak :>, I also think PnH will get a 1 second cast too. FrostytheAdmin 08:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::leak? where!? Terran 13:27, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::Infested le slow! FrostytheAdmin 13:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::: :< link plx :> Terran 13:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::U got me on msn? FrostytheAdmin 13:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::u already have me ;o Terran 13:37, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::All of that is depressing, where are the buffs those make me happy lolz.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 01:36, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Well no shiz it's all the leak, i played with muffins the night izzy showed him his update plans =\--Goldenstar 01:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :if that's all true....that's gonna blow. 01:57, 10 May 2009 ::No it just means people will have to learn how to play the game instead of mashing the keyboard with your left hand while you wank to giant yellow numbers with your right like most people are able to do in the current meta--Goldenstar 02:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) JUNE anyone know when its coming this month? or is it going to be around the same time every month?--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 04:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Second thursday of the month every month. Life 04:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC)